


The Séance

by kcracken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Metamorphmagus, Pranks and Practical Jokes, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders perform a séance for Sirius' cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa, and things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Séance

Sirius pulled on one of his father's old cloaks as James and Remus lit the candles around the room. The flickering light gave the room a very ethereal feel, exactly what they wanted. Peter, in the meantime, was placing a black cloth over the large, maple table. He placed a silver candelabra in the center of the table. 

"Looking good," Sirius grinned as he waved his wand, lighting the candles on the table. 

Remus' eyes narrowed as he approached the table. "Please be sure to keep that far away from me."

The other boys looked at each other in confusion for a moment before their eyes lit up in understanding. It had only been this past school year that they had learned of Remus' affliction. It had been awkward at first, but they soon realized that he was still their friend, nothing more, nothing less. "I can find another one, perhaps brass?" Sirius offered.

The slight boy shook his head. "I'll be okay as long as nobody makes me touch it."

They nodded enthusiastically and went back to finishing the room. Sirius placed a crystal ball in front of where he was going to sit. "This is going to be so great," he grinned from ear to ear.

"How did you con Bellatrix and Narcissa into this?" James asked as he began casting spells on two of the chairs.

"Mum insisted. She thinks that if we're around them enough, we'll turn into perfect little purebloods." Sirius rolled his eyes.

Remus coughed into his hand. He was a half-blood, but they had never told Mrs. Black. They just let her assume his father had married a pureblood woman. He wasn't about to tell her that his maternal grandfather was a Muggle.

The door to the room slammed open. Two young women, one with dark hair and the other with light hair, stood in the doorway. "I can't believe you're going to try such a silly childish trick, Sirius," Bellatrix muttered with disdain as she wandered into the room.

"Then why are you here?" he replied with a sinister grin. "You didn't have to come."

"I just wanted to see you get into trouble, as always." Bellatrix looked at the chair James was holding out for her. Her eyes narrowed, wondering just what he was up to.

Narcissa flounced over to a chair that Peter was holding out. "P-Please have a-a seat, Narcissa," he stuttered. She gracefully sat down and allowed him to push her up to the table. 

"This better be good, Siri. I could be having my nails done right now for Lucius." Narcissa looked down at her perfectly manicured fingernails and picked at the polish that covered them.

"Oh, it's going to be perfect, Cissy," Sirius replied. "You are going to really enjoy yourself." He moved to the chair before the crystal ball and sat down.

Just as the other boys were sitting, there was a knock at the door. Sirius' other cousin, Andromeda, poked her head in. "Boys, would you mind looking after Nymphadora for me?" A small, timid brown haired girl peeked out from behind her mother, her thumb in her mouth and clinging to the woman's robes.

Remus smiled. Out of all of Sirius' family, Andromeda and Nymphadora were the only ones he felt comfortable around. He quickly moved over to the door and stooped down to the three-year-old's eye level. "Of course we'll look after her," he replied, holding out his hand to the girl. "Come on, Nymphy. Sirius was just about to start the game."

She almost reluctantly reached out and took his hand. Growing bolder, she held her head high and moved over to the table with him. He pulled her up into his lap so that she could see the top of the table. Sirius and James were rolling their eyes at him, wondering what had gotten into him to let a small child be involved.

"Thank you, boys," Andromeda said, making eye contact with her young cousin. "I shouldn't be gone long." She quietly closed the door behind her.

"Merlin, I thought she'd never leave," Bellatrix groaned. "I don't know why Auntie lets her in the house with that half-blooded brat." She glared at Nymphadora who clutched Remus' robes as she huddled against him in fear.

Remus put a protective arm around the small girl and stared back at the raven haired woman evenly. Nymphadora couldn't help being a half-blood anymore than he could. He felt a bond with the young girl, especially in this room, in this house, surrounded by these people. They were the only non-purebloods. He would do anything and everything to protect her.

"Can we just get started?" Narcissa huffed. "I'm supposed to meet Lucius in an hour."

"I thought Mum said you aren't to leave the house today?" Sirius raised an eyebrow curiously.

She grinned ferally. "She isn't going to know and you aren't going to tell because if you do, I'll blab about all your detentions that never got home to Auntie."

He narrowed his eyes at his cousin, daring her to do what she was threatening. “I think not. Now, if you would all place your hands on the table, I can get this started.”

James and Peter were the first to lay their hands on the table, palms down, in front of them. Bellatrix followed their lead with a disgusted sigh. Remus placed his hands down and nudged Nymphadora. The little girl tilted her head as she looked at him before putting her hands down between his. He nodded and she smiled brightly. Narcissa laid her palms down and raised her fingers to look at her nails once again. 

Sirius cleared his throat as he placed his hands on the crystal ball. He looked at James and nodded his head almost imperceptibly. His friend grinned and winked. Everything was ready. “Oh, great spirits, we wish your presence. We offer ourselves for you to possess while you are here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shut up, Bella,” Sirius hissed, his eyes cutting towards her angrily.

“I am not a vessel, _cousin_.”

“Weren’t you the one who said it was a ‘silly childish trick’?”

James growled, a bit upset that Sirius was arguing with his cousin and not concentrating on the plan. He moved his hand slightly and closed his eyes. The curtains on all the windows suddenly billowed as if a breeze had blown through the room. Narcissa jumped and gasped and Nymphadora screamed. Remus leaned forward against the girl’s back, hoping to quell her fear. Even Bellatrix jumped slightly.

A triumphant grin crossed Sirius’ face. “Right, now if I can just continue.” He winked at James, thanking him for the assist and continued. Looking into the crystal ball, he squinted. “I see something, a presence.”

Narcissa’s chair began to shudder, causing the blonde girl to grab the table, eyes wide. “What’s happening?” she asked in shock.

“Looks like you’ve got a visitor,” Peter grinned.

Nymphadora leaned back against Remus and whimpered, obviously scared. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “It’s okay, it’s only a trick. We just want to scare your aunties.”

The girl seemed to think a moment before nodding. She understood and was going to do what she could to help. She watched Remus’ hand move at an odd angle. Suddenly, Bellatrix’s chair began to move as well.

“I believe we either have two,” James began, “or this ghost likes girls.”

Peter couldn’t stop himself as he snorted with laughter. Remus smiled and Nymphadora giggled. Unfortunately, neither Narcissa nor Bellatrix thought it was funny. “Then why is it not bothering Nymphadora?”

“Because it likes nice, supple women, not girls.” Sirius voice was deep, dark and mysterious. Everyone looked at him, even the boys. The lopsided grin he wore most of the time was gone. His face was stoic and foreboding, the complete opposite of his normal features.

“S-Sirius?” Peter looked confused. Was it really Sirius sitting there? He wasn’t entirely sure until he saw a slight wink from his friend. He let out a slight sigh and slumped in his chair.

As Sirius continued on pretending like he was possessed, there was another presence in the room unbeknownst to them. A real ghost was watching the proceedings, having been awakened by the spells. He was a permanent resident of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, though he really wished he had moved on into the afterlife. He had never shown himself to anyone in the house, mainly because he couldn't stand the family. Long had he watched them, their fancy balls, their pureblood status steering every word they spoke and everything they did. But this boy, the one wearing his father's old cloak, he had intrigued the ghost. Sirius was the only one who truly was a Black.

The ghost was amused at how Sirius and his friends were trying to scare his two bratty cousins. But it was a shame that the two girls didn't quite believe the wonderful job the boys were doing. He would have to change that. Positioning himself just below the table, he blew towards the girls' legs.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. "Did anyone feel that?"

"Feel what?" James asked.

"That cold air." Narcissa shuddered. She glared around the table at the boys. "Okay, who has a fan under the table?"

They all feigned true innocence. The ghost grinned broadly. His plan was working; now for the next step. He made himself visible and rose through the center of the table. "Who dares to disturb my slumber," he said with a menacing voice.

Everyone at the table jumped. Peter leaped out of his chair as it fell over. James' eyes were wider than the lenses of his glasses. Sirius was so startled that he bumped the table, causing the crystal ball to roll off the table and shatter on the floor.

Then came the ear-piercing scream.

Nymphadora had never seen a ghost before. The sight of one so angry frightened her more than anything had in her short life. Her hands gripped Remus' arms tightly as she screamed bloody murder. Remus sat in shock at the whole situation. He had never known there were any ghosts in Black Manor. Sirius had never mentioned any.

Before anyone could blink, Narcissa and Bellatrix were out the door, running for their lives. Peter had finally scrambled back up to the table and was staring dumbfounded at Nymphadora. "Sirius? Why is Nymphadora's hair blue? Wait, now it's green… no purple…"

"Sweet Merlin," James exclaimed. "She's gone plaid!"

The boys stared at the small girl, watching her hair and eyes change color rapidly. Her facial features shifted occasionally in her fear. The ghost gasped. "She's a metamorphmagus. Good grief, boy," he said to Remus. "Calm her down. She'll go into shock and not know her original form if you don't."

Remus snapped out of his own shock and wrapped his arms around the small girl, pulling her close to his chest. He whispered to her, though his entire body was shaking in fright, hoping to calm the child. "It's okay, Nymphy," he said softly. "I've got you. I won't let anything hurt you."

Nymphadora finally stopped screaming and began crying. Her features had finally shifted back to normal and her poor, tired body sank against Remus. He cradled her tenderly, rocking her back and forth.

Sirius' jaw was still open when he turned towards the ghost. "Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I happen to live here," the ghost replied.

"Why have I never seen you before?"

"Because I've never chosen to show myself." He stepped away from the table and moved to where he could see Nymphadora. He sighed with relief when he saw she had returned to normal. Crouching down, he looked up towards where she still sat on Remus' lap. "I'm sorry I scared you so, little one," he said in a very sympathetic voice.

Nymphadora sniffled and turned to look at him, still clutching Remus' robes. He was dressed in what looked to be a uniform of some sort. She cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?" she asked timidly.

"I am Sir Cor Black, at your service." He sketched a bow as best he could in his position.

Sirius snorted derisively. "And why couldn’t you answer me when I asked that question?" He put his hands on his hips and suddenly looked very much like his father.

Cor stood and turned towards Sirius. The boy stepped back a few paces, suddenly intimidated by the ghost. "I wished to make sure the young lady was safe. I apologize for my entrance, but I believe it did exactly what you would have hoped." He swept his arm towards the door where Narcissa and Bellatrix had fled.

James shrugged. "He's right. It did scare them. Thanks, mate."

The ghost bowed to him and smiled. "It was no problem. I enjoyed it very much. Those two are such little prats."

The boys laughed and even Nymphadora giggled. "They are that." Sirius grinned. "So, why have you never showed yourself before?"

"Because I disagree with your family quite a bit. That's how I came to be in this situation, if you take my meaning." He opened his arms, gesturing to his ethereal self. "However you are different, Sirius. You have an honorable heart. It shows in your choice of friends." 

Sirius looked over at James, Peter and Remus. They had backed him up without question when he suggested this little stunt. And this wasn't the only time. They were his friends, his companions. They were ever present and went through everything with him. And he even returned the favor. He was certain that he'd get a hang of the Animagus spell soon and would be able to accompany Remus during the full moons. He smiled softly, very happy to have the friends he did.

"Well, thanks for helping us scare the wonder twins," he said.

"That was quite enjoyable, actually." Cor grinned. "I think I'd like to do that again sometime."

Peter, who had remained quietly staring at Nymphadora the entire time, finally spoke. "You called Nymphy a metamorph-something-or-other. What does that mean?"

"Metamorphmagus. Nymphadora can morph her body at will. Obviously I scared her into her first transformation." He looked sadly down at the girl who was shaking her head back and forth, her brown hair shifting from side to side. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"I done it before," she said. "Mummy doesn't know." She put a finger to her lips to show that it was a secret.

Remus looked down at her with large eyes. "You've changed your looks before?"

"Jus' my hair," she replied timidly, afraid she'd done something wrong. "I gots angry at one of my toys and my hair turnded red like a fire."

"Intense emotion tends to emphasize the change," Cor explained. He stooped down beside Nymphadora. "You should have told your mummy. You're going to need to learn how to control your ability. Do you know how rare this is?"

"Nuh-uh," she replied with another emphatic shake of her head. 

"Very rare, just like Animagi." At the last word, his eyes cut towards Sirius, James and Peter.

"What's a Ani… Animagi?" She had a little trouble wrapping her tiny mouth around the big word.

"It's a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal. You can't turn into an animal, but you can make yourself look very different." 

"Oh. But I have to tell Mummy?" She turned in Remus' lap to dangle her legs off the side of the chair, her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

Cor nodded. "Yes, you really should."

"Okay." She swung her legs back and forth, completely content now.

He chuckled and stood back up. "There is someone coming. I need to disappear now."

"You will come back, right?" Sirius begged. Perhaps he finally had someone in this house that would understand him.

"Of course I will, Sirius. I am always right there by your side." He smiled and faded away.

The door flew open to reveal Sirius' mother surrounded by Narcissa and Bellatrix. The girls stood with their hands on their hips looking very proud of themselves. "What is going on here?!" Mrs. Black screamed shrilly.

The boys nearly jumped, startled by the noise. "Nothing, Mother," Sirius replied in a very nonchalant voice. "We were just having a bit of fun."

"A bit of fun? Then why did the girls come screaming out of the room? They said you have a real ghost in here." She eyed them suspiciously.

"There's no ghost in here," James said. "We haven't seen a ghost since we left Hogwarts."

"Ask the brat," Bellatrix said with her eyes narrowed dangerously towards them. "She won't lie."

"Well Nymphadora?" Mrs. Black leveled a frightening stare at the young girl.

Nymphadora whimpered and grabbed Remus' hand. He whispered to her comfortingly and she straightened her shoulders, staring back at her great aunt. "There's no ghosties, Auntie."

Narcissa gasped in horror. "She's lying! That git told her what to say!"

James and Sirius stepped forward menacingly. "His name is Remus," Sirius growled.

"And he's not a git," James added.

"And my daughter doesn't lie." Andromeda appeared behind the three other women and looked into the room. She saw her daughter grinning from ear to ear and smiled in return. "If you would be so kind as to move, Cissy, I will remove my child from your presence."

With a huff, Narcissa moved aside to let her eldest sister into the room. Mrs. Black threw her nose into the air and turned away from the door. "Come, my dear nieces. Let us rid ourselves of these blood traitors." The three stormed off, much to everyone else's delight.

Nymphadora leapt from Remus' lap and ran to her mother. "Mummy, guess what! I'm a meta… meta…" She couldn't quite remember what the word was that Cor had called her.

"Metamorphmagus," Remus said. He smiled as the little girl's eyes lit up in thanks.

"That word!" she replied excitedly pointing at her new best friend. "I can change my hair colors." She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. They all watched, as her hair became a deep blue.

Andromeda's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my, this is incredible Nym! We will go visit Professor McGonagall tomorrow. She should have lots of books we can read to teach you about your ability." She gathered her daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for keeping her, boys. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Nymphadora wiggled down out of her mother's arms and ran over to Remus. She tugged on his robes until he leaned down to her. Kissing his cheek, she said, "Thank you for keeping me safe."

Remus blushed deeply as the girl ran back to her mother. "It was my pleasure, Nymphy." He looked over at James, Sirius and Peter, all of whom were giggling, and shot them a dirty glare.

Andromeda carried Nymphadora out of the room, closing the door behind her. The boys burst out laughing. "Remus has a girlfriend!" James chanted.

He just shook his head. "Would you just give it up? She's only three."

Sirius laughed. He was happy. Now he would never be alone within the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written originally in 2005. I wanted to come up with a way that Nymphadora learned about being a metamorphmagus. Cor does follow the Black naming males from stars: Cor - heart, as in Cor Caroli - Heart of Charles (II of England) part of CANES VENATICI, the hunting dogs


End file.
